


Spoken Silently

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Fallout 1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: You don’t blame them for their fear.





	Spoken Silently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Desert_Dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/gifts).



> I haven't written anything for the first Fallout game before. Special thanks to The_Desert_Dancer for inspiring me with his awesome early fallout fics. :)

“Murderer,” they silently accuse, and their gazes are arrows through your back as you walk down the narrow hallways and out the front door of what was once your home for the final time. You have experienced so much and lived more lifetimes than any of them could have ever imagined from their comfortable home under Mount Whitney. Your mother doesn’t recognize you anymore and all love for you has drained from her eyes and is replaced by fear and distrust. 

“You have an important mission to do,” she told you before you left, “and you’ll always be my baby girl.” 

They didn’t expect you to survive, despite that it would be in their best interests that you came back. 

You don’t blame them for their fear. You feel like the monster that they think you are.


End file.
